A Short Melody
by Melya Liz
Summary: She had never been good with expressing herself; He had never been good with feelings. What a pair they make.  Mokubaxoc a Oneshot of Gwyn and Mokuba from "A Love Song" longer summery/explanation inside


**Disclaimer**: The world of Yuigoh isn't mine, if it was I would have made all these charaters real and Yugioh (the original) would still be airing.

**Notes and Summery:** So I just read this REALLY bad Mokubaxoc fanfic and I was like "poor kid never gets any love." Then I realized that even I didn't give him any love. I mean I don't have time to finish his and Gwyn's fanfic for a while and I just felt really bad for these two. Poor Mokuba deserves some love! **I hope this will encourage people to maybe write their own (much better than this crap) stories for Mokuba.**

So for fun I thought I'd do a sort of abridged version of the story. Of course there are going to be TONS of plot holes that will be in "A Love Song that won't be in this." But **there are also spoilers to my other fanfic.** Not many, but some.

For those who haven't read my stories "A Red Rose" "A Tall Tower" And "A Love Song" It's basically about these three sisters Emi, Mir, and Gwyn. It's about how they grow and their romances that come with that. They are all based off defiant fairytales and Gwyn's is based of Snow White.

Anyway at this point in her life Gwyn has become somewhat of a local actress and her popularity is slowly growing. Because of this her Step-mother hates and is out to get her. Gwyn met Mokuba when her older sister was forced to work for Seto (read A Red Rose if you want more details) and they became good friends. Both Gwyn and Mokuba are about 14 in this story.

**Sorry it's a little choppy in parts! **

_"I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head"_

_Colbie Caillat - Fallin' For You_

…..…

_This silence was so awkward._ Gwyn thought as she glanced up at Mokuba, who walked next to her, hands in his pockets as he looked around at the city. He seemed much more at ease than she felt; then again she had been feeling more and more awkward around him lately. Being a very shy girl Gwyn had always found it hard to talk to people until she really got to know them. But with Mokuba it seemed to be the reverse. She hadn't really had a hard time talking to him until much later.

_Man, I wish I was a good conversationalist like Cam or Mir or those girls at our school that are always talking to Mokuba. What do I say? Just say something smart… something Mir would say…_

"Thank you for walking me back from practice," Gwyn mumbled. Mokuba turned, head cocking to one side.

"Huh?"

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to thank you for walking me back." Gwyn was mentally kicking herself. Why not just comment on the weather while you're at it?

"Oh, no problem, Mir asked me to. She said something about having to talk to Satra."

So he was only here because Mir asked him to. Go figure. Oh well, better make the best of this "alone time."

"So what do you think of real school? Not that you didn't go to school before, I mean. Just, like, what do you think of going to school with other kids and stuff…" the little person in her head who would kick her when she said something stupid was now beating then young teen up; she sounded like some dorky kid who had no social skills. Then again, she had spent the first twelve years of her life with only her sisters and the forced contact with the kids at her school. So maybe she was a dorky kid with no social skills. It just always seemed like the conversations with Mokuba she had in her head always went so smoothly, but when she talked to him in person, nothing came out of her mouth.

"School's pretty cool, I like the kids, they're all pretty nice. But how come we never really hang out when we're at school?"

The question caught Gwyn completely off guard, she was sure her heart had just jumped into her throat chocking out any words she would have wanted to use. Eyes wide, she shrugged, trying desperately to think of a good response besides, _"the kids you hang out with are mean to me" _or_ "I'm not a cool kid like you."_ "I don't know," she finally croaked, wincing at her own voice. "But I'd like to," she whispered quickly.

"Yeah…" Mokuba said, nodding, deep in his own thoughts. Gwyn looked up at him, her heart fluttering again as she tried to think of something else to say. But she didn't have to, because something happened that spun the whole conversation into an entirely new twist.

"Gwyneira Hidenka? Miss Hidenka!" Mokuba and Gwyn turned to see a young woman running down the street, a camera man running behind her. Gwyn recognized the woman from TV, but she couldn't quite remember what the woman's name was.

"Y…yes?" the young girl asked, unsure what someone would want from her.

"I just wanted to get a few questions," the woman said, eyeing Mokuba up and down. The black haired boy frowned, taking an instinctive step toward Gwyn as if he were getting ready to protect her. Gwyn looked up, confused, at Mokuba's actions. What was going on? "Mokuba Kaiba, it's so nice to see you here too, I have some questions for you as well."

"I don't think…"

"So Gwyneira—can I call you that?—how do you know Mokuba?"

"My sister works for Seto. She used to teach him."

"Ooooh, so are you guys close?"

Gwyn was in high school, so she knew what "close" meant when it was said in that tone. Shrugging, she smiled. "We're friends."

The woman smiled slyly, turning her microphone toward Mokuba. "And how does world renowned duelist Rebecca Hawkins feel about your _friendship_ with Gwyn?" Mokuba frowned, and Gwyn looked completely shocked. It had never crossed her mind that Mokuba might already have a girlfriend. After all, he was the brother of Seto Kaiba, he was basically a celebrity. While Gwyn never thought she had a chance with Mokuba, the idea of him having a girlfriend and not telling her about it made her feel sick. _Maybe we're not as close as I thought._

"I have already made my statements on these matters, if you want to know more you are going to have to make an appointment with my brother," Mokuba said, sounding so much like his older brother that Gwyn had to do a double take. She didn't even notice it when Mokuba took her hand and started to pull her away. "Excuse us, we have to go." With that, he pulled her away from the reporter and down the street as quickly as possible.

…..…

"Hey Mokuba…"

"Humm?" Mokuba looked up from his pizza eyes wide. Gwyn had been unusually quiet today. Not to say she wasn't normally pretty quite but today it was that awkward silence, not that normal silence that they both knew they didn't need to talk. It was that silence that desperately needed to be filled but no matter how much you tried to fill it seemed to just get worse. Now that he thought about it she had kind of been this way for a while. He couldn't quite remember when it started but it was defiantly a new thing.

As he looked at her now she seemed really nervous, Her half eaten piece of pizza was on the coffee table as she played with his puppy, Noah. The dog kept jumping up on the couch, a small ball in his mouth which he would drop into her lap. She would pick it up and throw it across the room. The dog would jump excitedly off the couch to fetch the ball and bring it back. She threw the ball half heartedly watching Noah chase after it.

"Never mind…"

"No! What! Teeeeell meeeee!" Gwyn giggled as Mokuba's whining trying to give her the puppy dog eyes that use to work so well on his brother, it was obvious that she was embarrassed,

"Don't laugh ok…"

"Why would I EVER laugh at you?" Gwyn smiled gratefully, her light purple eyes sparking.

"Are you and that Rebecca girl… well…"

"What?"

"Ya know…"

Mokuba just looked at her with a blank stare. Mir had once mentioned to Gwyn that guy were kind of clueless but it really only seemed like they were when they wanted to be.

"Going out." it came out barely as a whisper

"Huh?"

"Well she is really good at Duel monsters." Gwyn whispered looking down at her shoes, "And that reporter said …"

Mokuba's laughing cut her off. "Oh that! No, see basically a while back I went to a dulling competition/convention. Rebecca was there along with some other duelists I knew from past competitions. Contrary to popular belief the dueling community is kind of small so everyone knows everyone else. At least by name anyway," He took a deep breath from his monolog to take a sip of his soda.

"Anyway I had lunch with Rebecca catching up with her and some fans got it into their heads that we were an item." Gwyn sat silently watching him as if he was telling some great epic, Noah's ball completely forgotten in her lap. He had to admit that was one of the reasons he loved hanging out with Gwyn. Unlike many of the other kids he had met, she always wanted him to talk and show off. Being a boy –not to mention a Kaiba - he was always glad to comply.

"It was a huge deal; tickets to see us duel were sold out in like an hour. Some of the spokes people even started to pump it up by giving their own speculations on the match. Everyone wanted to see who would win. _Would Mokuba be a gentleman and let his love win or would he let his Kaiba ego get in the way?_" Mokuba stood up like an announcer for the last line holding the remote control in his hand like a microphone.

"Did you win?"

"I almost did, but Rebecca had beaten Yugi Moto once and I was still new to dulling in a competition. I kind of lost my nerve at the end. But after that everyone thought we were an item."

Gwyn nodded, her mind still taking in all the information. Even if he didn't like Rebecca now didn't mean… "You didn't even like her back then?"

Mokuba ran his fingers through his hair laughing, "Naw she's not my type." This seemed to surprise Gwyn.

"You have a type?"

He smiled down at her, "Yeah"

"Oh"

"Do you?"

"Huh?"

"Have a type, ya know, like a type of guy you like."

"Oh, uhhhhhhh" Gwyn was sure her face was bright red, "I don't think so. I never really thought about it."

"Yeah, makes sense, So which game should we play?" Mokuba pulled out several of the newest games that he and Gwyn had been playing the past few weeks. Seto always brought back something new and the two teens would play them after school. It was almost like some sort of daily event. Go to school – and play practice if Gwyn had it – then go back to the Kaiba mansion and hang out until Emi got off work to take Gwyn home. And while the conversation was never brought up again, something about it stuck with Mokuba.

…..…

"Hello Gwyndolyn how are you today?"

The young teen looked up to see Ryou Bakura walking up toward her. Ryou was the only person Gwyn knew who used her whole name. He use to call Mir by her whole name too but Mir had made him stop saying she liked it better when people called her Mir. Gwyn, on the other hand, kind of liked it, it was like his own nickname for her only it wasn't a nickname it was her full name.

"I'm good, I'm reading my script for the new play." She told him holding up her script. Even though it was only a few weeks old it was already very warn looking.

"Oh, would you like me to run lines with you?"

"I would love that!"

They had been reading the script for a while, totally absorbed in the story and acting when a voice broke the spell.

"Well if it isn't the blondes." They both looked up to see Gwyn's sister Mir walking up. There was a small smirk on her face that she always wore when she knew something that no one else did. Next to her was Mokuba who looked a little upset. It was then that Gwyn realized she hadn't walked home with Mokuba. He had been talking to his "fangirls" as Gwyn's friend Cam called them and she had figured she would just wait for him at the park across the street from their school. However, when Ryou had come over she had totally forgotten.

"Big brother was helping me with my lines" Gwyn said smiling up at Ryou who laughed, Mir rolled her eyes.

"You are still going on about that."

"Why do you think it's awkward because you want t marry him?" Gwyn asked. Everyone deadpanned. Mir's mouth hung open in total shock. Gwyn suddenly became very self conscious whishing she hadn't said it.

"I… uhhh wow Gwyn that was…"

"A very Mir line as I believe you call it." Ryou said laughing nudging the now red faced Gwyn, "I didn't know you had it in it, and neither did your sister apparently." Mir rolled her eyes, those two would be the death of her. Mokuba, who had been silent this whole time glanced from Gwyn to Ryou who was trying to make Gwyn feel less embarrassed.

Remnants of his last conversation with Gwyn played in his head.

_"Have a type, ya know, like a type of guy you like."_

_ _

_"Oh, uhhhhhhh" Gwyn was sure her face was bright red, "I don't think so."_

_ _

He had never thought about Gwyn likening anyone, but it was possible. After all she was a teenager like him. Of course it really made sense that she would like someone like Ryou. He was so docile and kind, just like Gwyn. And while it made sense there was just something wrong with it. Something he didn't like.

…..…

"Um Excuse me, that's our seat." Gwyn looked up to see three girls, she recognized them. They were what Cam called the "Mokuba fanclub." Standing up Gwyn tried to slink away mumbling about how she didn't know and how sorry she was. The three girls just laughed and sat down acting as if she wasn't even standing there.

Gwyn stood there, her script that she had been reading clutched to her chest, looking around trying to find a place to sit. Suddenly someone ran into her causing her to fall dropping her script on the ground.

"Watch it squirt!" a large red haired boy yelled standing up. Gwyn recognized him; he was that same kid who had tortured her all throughout middle school. She couldn't quite remember his name; something like Jay or Jamie. Annoyed the nameless bully took a step to leave, but just as he did Gwyn had been reaching out to get her script. Her outstretched arm caused the boy to fall again. This time when he stood up he was livid. Gwyn slunk back fear written all over her face.

"I said watch it!" He yelled sending a flying kick at Gwyn.

"Ow!" Gwyn squeaked as his foot collided with her shoulder. "I…I…"

"Look girly, I know you think you're better than all of us but that doesn't mean you can just go around acting like you can get away with whatever you want. And don't think because I'm a boy I won't hit you." At this last remark he held up his hand. Memories of her uncle flashed though Gwyn's mind as she winced.

"Leave her ALONE!" Gwyn opened her eyes to See Mokuba tackle the boy .The girls that had made Gwyn move let out a loud squeal of shock from their bench. Mokuba wrestled the large red haired boy to the ground. Even if the bully was bigger than Mokuba, Mokuba had many years of trained fighting under his belt. Gwyn wasn't sure what kind of fighting it was but Mokuba had told her that Seto had made sure his younger brother was well trailed trained. The younger Kaiba had never thought it would ever come to much use but it was proving to be very helpful right now.

"Get off me dude."

"Apologies to Gwyn right now or I'm going to ground your face into the floor!" Mokuba hissed pushing the boys face harder into the linoleum just to prove he meant business.

"She's the one who tripped me man!"

"That NEVER gives you the right to hit a woman. Apologies NOW!"

"Sorry…."

"Louder, she can't hear you. Oh, and in case you didn't know, her name is GWYN."

"I'm sorry Gwyn."

"It… it's ok." Gwyn whispered, her eyes met Mokuba's and the black haired boy nodded letting the bully up. The red head jumped up as if he was a jack in the box. Whipping dirt and blood from his nose he narrowed his eyes at Gwyn, a silent threaten on his face that changed when his eyes met Mokuba's hard ones. Turning the bully walked quickly away.

Mokuba turned to Gwyn, his fierce expression melting. Gwyn opened her mouth to thank him when someone cut her off.

"WOW! Mokuba that was amazing!" Mikal cooed followed closely by her two friends. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Wow your arms are so strong! I never realized that about you." One of the other girls said.

"Really? let me feel!"

"Oh Mokuba! You are like a knight in shining armor!"

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Are you like a black belt or something?"

Gwyn sighed, yet another perfect opportunity ruined. Oh well, she'd see him back at his house later. She could thank him then, even if it wouldn't be as… in the she was about to leave when Mokuba spoke.

"Well I wouldn't have had to fight him if you guys would have stepped in."All three girls froze, Gwyn turned in total shock.

"What?" Mikal asked batting her large brown eyes, confusion written all over her face.

"You could have come over and told him to stop, or told him it was an accident. Or maybe if you had let her sit with you none of this would happen."

"We didn't tell her to move! She could have joined us!" one of the other girls said, her voice a few pitches higher than it normally would be.

"So she could be ignored by you like your doing right now? You guys act like your my friends but Gwyn is my _best_ friend and you don't even act like she's alive."

"That's not true, we love Gwyn!" Mikal said, "She just doesn't hang out with us… we just have different friends. Right Gwyn!" everyone turned to Gwyn who's heart –which had been beating so fast it felt like it was going to beat out of her chest- froze over.

"Uhhh, yeah… I guess."

"Well I'm your friend and I'm their friend! Why don't we hang out?" Mokuba demanded, some of the previous fight still coursing through him. Gwyn almost felt frightened under his intense gaze. Suddenly she understood what Emi meant about the "Kaiba Stare"

"I didn't think you guys wanted to hang out with me." Gwyn whispered looking down at her shoes, "you never talk to me."

"Well… uh…"

"Whatever, come on Gwyn, let's get that arm checked out." Mokuba gently pulled Gwyn away from the flabbergasted girls.

"You didn't have to do that" Gwyn whispered glancing up at Mokuba who was staring straight ahead. His look was so fierce it was almost frightening. When he looked down at her, however, it melted away.

"Yes I did you're one of my closest friends and I can't believe people treat you that way. It makes me so angry."

"It's really ok, I'm use to it."

"No! It's not ok! I use to get picked on in the orphanage all the time. My brother use to fight guys twice as big as himself to protect me."

Images of Emi pushing Mir and herself away from their uncle flashed through Gwyn's mind. You don't forget it when an older sibling puts themselves in harm's way for you. It makes you feel safe, yet very vulnerable. Makes you want to repay them somehow.

"Thank you,"

Mokuba stood there staring at Gwyn, trying to read her. Gwyn felt herself growing hot at his intense gaze. "I will always protect you," He said, more to himself than her. "No matter what."

…..…

"Uhhh brother I have a question."

Seto looked up from his work. His brother Mokuba stood in the door way looking down at his shoes clearly embarrassed about something.

"What?"

"Well uhhhh… Whatdoyoudowhenyoulikeagirl?"

"What?" Seto wasn't sure he had heard what he thought he had heard. "Are you asking me about a girl?"

"Yeah, I figured since you're getting married and everything…"

"Just tell her; whoever it is she would be lucky to have your interest."

"WHAT NO! What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I totally ruin our friendship?"

"Do you want to be friends?"

"I want us to _stay_ friends yes."

"Then don't tell her."

"But…"

"Look," Seto said shutting his laptop so he could give Mokuba his full attention, "If you are interested in this girl let her know. If your not don't."

"Is that what you did with Emi?"

"Well, she's different. She was forced on me."

"But you didn't have to marry her."

"You heard me ask her to marry me so why are you asking me how I did it?"

"Yeah I guess…"

Seto sighed, Mokuba looked more upset then he did when he came in. "Look, maybe you should talk to Emi about it. She's better at all that feeling stuff."

"NO!"

Seto blinked, slightly shocked at his brother's quick harse reply. "Ok, well I can only help you if you help yourself. Remember a Kaiba should never be scared of rejection because we never get it. Just let this woman know you are interested in her."

Mokuba sighed as he left Seto's office. He felt even worse than when he had gone in. how was he suppose to just walk up to Gwyn and tell her how he felt? And for that matter, if he DID tell her how was he supposed to tell her? Maybe he should talk to Emi. He didn't have to use Gwyn's name. She would never know it was her sister, I mean Emi was pretty clueless… right?

…..…

"You're in love with my sister aren't you?"

"What? N-" Emi's eye brow raised cutting Mokuba mid word. He had seen that look totally silence Seto once or twice. "Yes" he mumbled looking down at his shoes.

"Did you tell Seto about it?"

"Yeah he told me a Kaiba should never be scared of rejection because we never get it and to just let this woman know I was interested in her."

Emi stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing, "he said… oh my GOSH you have to be kidding me!"

"No that was what he said."Mokuba mumbled looking down at his feet, totally mortified.

Emi took a deep breath trying to compose herself, after all that was the man she was about to marry. The one with who treated love like a business transaction. "Well he's right about one thing, I think you should tell her how you feel."

"But what if…" Emi held up her hand cutting him off.

"What? Gwyn will tell you your ugly and not worth her time than snub you?" Mokuba frowned at the idea, yes that was what he was afraid of but when she said it like that…

"Well if you put it that way…"

"Trust me Mokuba, I've known Gwyn her whole life, -I practically raised her- if she didn't like you she wouldn't let that ruin your friendship with her. "

"Ok." Mokuba stood there scuffing his sneaker across the carpet. Emi looked up at him.

"But…"

Mokuba's face turned bright red, "howwoulditellher?"

Emi tried to stifle a laugh, "You Kaiba's are really bad at this aren't you."

"Look it's just… never mind." He was about to leave then Emi caught his arm stopping him.

"It's ok to ask Mokuba, I'm just teasing. I'm not really sure how you should tell her. Find the right moment I guess. You guys hang out all the time, it's not like you never see her. and it's ok to botch it up a little, lord knows I didn't have the most romantic proposal."

Mokuba couldn't help laughing at the memory of his brother telling Emi that she was going to marry him. While he hadn't been able to see his face because he had been behind Seto's office door - not to mention Mir and Ryou kept commentating the whole time – he was pretty sure his brother hadn't been on one knee or even holding Emi's hand. Yet she had still said yes. So maybe there was hope.

Giving Emi a weak smile he noded, "Ok I'll think of something." He turned to leave but stopped at the door, "Oh, by the way, thanks Emi. I'm glad you are going to marry my brother." Emi smiled back.

"Thanks Mokuba, good luck."

"That was cruel, especially when you know she's pretty much head over heels in love with him." Mir said walking in from the other room. Her hands were crossed over her chest like she had just caught a kid with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Eavesdropping is a sin Mir."

"Not when it is about my sister, you would do the same."

"True."

"But still, that was really cruel."

"If he likes her enough he should squirm for her."

"Wow harsh. I have never seen this side of you."

Emi laughed lightly as she picked up the swatches she had been looking at for the bridesmaids' dresses, "yeah well, Gwyn is very precious and worth fighting for. I want to make sure he knows that."

"Hey I'm not disagreeing with you, I think he should do MORE to get Gwyn. She's going to make it easy for him and that's not just because he's a Kaiba and will never get rejected."

"Oh you heard that too?"

"You are marrying one hell of a man Emi, I hope you know that."

"I do."

"And yet you are still going through with this."

"As long as he doesn't run for the hills at the last minute."

…..…

"Gwyn?" Mokuba screamed, all he could see was her still body laying on the stage. A small apple was a few feet away from her. So many thoughts were running through the young teen's head as he ran toward her. And for some reason the loudest one was _why hadn't I told her sooner! Why hadn't I told her how I felt! _If he had just told her earlier none of this would have happened! Those girls wouldn't have said all those mean things, she wouldn't have run away… this wouldn't have happened.

She had to be alive, she just had to be!

_ _

"Gwyn?" Mokuba stood over her still body. Panic running through his own. It was as if time had stood still yet his body was running a million miles an hour. "Gwyn?" He chocked again. Was she even breathing?

"Gwyn! Oh My God GWEN!"

Ok, he had to stay calm. Check for a pulse. Gently he placed his fingers under her chin. No pulse. _Ok stay calm, no freaking out Mokuba, what next? _

_ _

Give her CPR. Quickly he knelt down next to her opening her mouth. Taking a quick gulp of air to gather his nerves he leaned forward breathing into her. Pulling back he began to press against her chest.

"Come on Gwyn! I can't lose you! I never got to tell you! I think I love you! So you can't die! I wanted to have more fun times together! I wanted to hear you sing! I wanted to get to know you better! I wanted to marry you like Seto and Emi! Gwyn! Come on Gwyn!"

Air flooded through the frail girl's body. She gasped for air chocking on it as it went down. Coughing a few times she then threw up some gross green looking substance. Chocking she looked up at Mokuba.

"Mokuba?" She whispered weakly swallowing painfully some of the remnants of the potion's taste still in her mouth. Mokuba helped her sit up keeping a strong arm around her back.

"The ambulance is coming, I called them."

She looked up at him, her purple eyes seemed a lot duller than normal, "I… I…"

"It's ok; don't talk you're in pain."

She let out a weak laugh, "If I don't tell you know I might never say it."

"DON'T DIE GWYN!"

She squeezed his hand smiling, why did it have to hurt so much, "Mokuba, I think I love you, I don't know when I started likening you all I know is that I like you know. I don't know why a guy like you would ever even think of a girl like me like that but…"

"Gwyn, any guy would be lucky to… have you like them."

She looked away hurt in her eyes, here it comes the "_but I only like you as a friend"._

_ _

"And I guess you were kind of passed out 'cause I just spilled my heart out. I think ours sounded a lot nicer. Mine was kind of… messy."

Gwyn looked up at him in shock. She looked like she was about to say something else but the sound of sirens could be heard. Moments later people were flooding the empty theater. Running toward the two teens they gently started pulling Gwyn away from Mokuba asking her a million questions a minute. Gwyn could hardly stay awake, the whole world was spinning and had this funny color to it, as if everything was three times to bright. Blinking a few times to fight to stay awake she grabbed Mokuba's hand. He was surprised at how strong her hold was on him in her present state.

"I need him" She whispered up to the paramedic, "he saved my life." The doctor just nodded.

"We need her to stay awake," He told Mokuba, "So talk to her."

Mokuba nodded walking next to her as they wheeled her outside. "I said I would protect you Gwyn, and I am. I just need you to stay with me." Gwyn looked at him, her eyes sparkling even if they weren't quite as focsed as they should be.

"I know… you're my prince."

…..…

"Hey"

Gwyn looked up from the script that she was reading. Even in this state she needed to get ready for the upcoming play. Or that was what she was telling everyone. Truthfully she just wanted to have something to get her mind off things. Such as the young man who was now standing in her door way.

"Hey Mokuba."

"Can I come in? I have a surprise."

Gwyn nodded putting her script down, "what?"

Mokuba quickly looked around the halls as if he was carrying some very dangerous illegal item before shutting the door behind him. A small lump under his jacket moved then gave a small yip. Gwyn's eyes grew wide.

"Is that?"

"Yeah" Mokuba said letting Noah jump out from under his jacket and onto Gwyn's bed. The small puppy run up to her licking her face. Gwyn giggled hugging the dog.

"How did you get him in here?"

"I used my _Kaiba persuasion,_ as Emi calls it"

"She sure calls a lot of your mannerisms _Kaiba_ something"

"Haha yeah,"

They both sat in silence for a moment while Gwyn tried to calm down the excited puppy. Mokuba smiled nervously running his fingers through his hair. "He really missed you, I did too."

Gwyn looked up at him, her face slightly flushed, "I really missed you too." She whispered, "I miss you a lot lately." The only thing that had kept her going while she went through all those operations and stomach pumps was the memories of Mokuba's confession. Yes it was cheesy, but when your own step-mother tries to poison you it's better to have your mind on something else.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" She finely asked, "I wasn't just hallucinating?" Mokuba shook his head walking over to her bed and sitting down at the edge so that he was next to her.

"Seto told me I shouldn't be scared of rejection and just tell you, so…" He took a deep breath, "I love you Gwyn. I love spending time with you and when you almost died, I don't think I had ever been that scared in my whole life. And believe me I have been through a lot."

Gwyn smiled taking his hand in hers, "remember when you asked me what kind of guy I liked? Well I couldn't answer you but cause my kind is you. There is no type, just you. And the fact that you like me back is just so hard to understand. I'm a horrible conversationalist – especially these past few months – You're so popular and I'm not at all and…."

Mokuba laughed putting his hand over her mouth to silence her, "Can I kiss you?" He asked, his eyes were so determined that Gwyn must have turned 4 different shades of red. He had to admit, he kind of loved the fact that he could make her get all flustered. At first he hadn't been sure why she acted that way, but now it just made him realize how much she liked him. Defiantly another ego stroke.

Gently he leaned forward kissing her. He had caught Seto kissing Emi once and had been surprised at how happy his brother had looked. But now he realized how truly magical a kiss really was. It was so much better than holding hands or having her listen to him with those wide eyes. It was like someone was shooting magic sparks through his whole body or something cheesy like that.

Under them a rather neglected Noah gave a small bark. Startled both teens broke apart to look down at the small puppy. Noah sat in Gwyn's lap looking up, confused, at his master.

Gwyn giggled giving the small puppy a quick kiss on the head, "I think he's jealous."

"Too bad" Mokuba teased kissing Gwyn's forehead, "Because your mine."

Gwyn couldn't help but smile, "Is that the Kaiba possessiveness?"

"Of course"

…

**Now go forth and write your own Mokubaxoc! I kind of want to write more! Oh the possibilities these two bring me! **

Ok people this is a freaking 16 pages long! It took me all day to write and it's probably the worst crap I have ever spit out. Ok that's probably a lie cuz I know some of my earlier stuff is just horrid but still!

I'm sooooo sorry for Grammar and Spelling but frankly this was just something I felt like spitting out.

In reality the progression of them falling in love is a little longer, well in Mokba's case anyway cuz Gwyn kind of get's a crush on him at the beginning of "A Love Song" but if I went through all of the changes it would basically be "A Love Song" So if you didn't like this because it was too fast or choppy just read the real fanfic!

**This dedicated to all my loyal readers who love Gwyn and Mokuba! You guys are like the coolest people ever. In fact I was kind of shocked at all the people who loved Gwyn so much! If this goes over well with you I might post this small monologue that Gwyn has about her feelings for Moki. **

** **

Also, on a side note, I'm working on the novel version of "A Red Rose" so if you have any requests about what you would like to see in the longer version or maybe some suggestions in what I should put go to my Blog (links on my profile!) and let me know!

I LOVE YOU AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

You guys make my world go round!

-Liz


End file.
